A Picture is Worth A Thousand Words
by PuzzleMaster1998
Summary: A Damian and Kayla ship oneshot. I love this ship! There need to be more stories of this ship. Oneshot request by Kalum16. My first Oneshot.


**Hello everyone! PuzzleMaster1998 here!**

 **This story was a request from Kalum16. Check out their page and stories please!**

 **My first oneshot ever!**

 **A oneshot with Damian and Kayla, one of my favorite ships in Zoophobia!**

 **Zill might be slightly OOC.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Zoophobia. Vivziepop does!**

 **Let's begin!**

* * *

 **A Picture is Worth A Thousand Words**

* * *

The doors to the Art room opened with a creak as Damian entered the room. He glanced behind him for the umpteenth time, making sure no one had been following him. Once he had reassured himself that no one had followed him, he quietly shut the doors, and turned on the lights, illuminating the room.

As his eyes adjusted to the light, he saw that the art room, as usual, was neat and orderly, with several easels standing in a corner. Paint supplies lined several shelves on one wall, while sketch pads, pencils, and sculpting supplies lined the others. Chairs and stools were stacked neatly against a wall.

He floated over to the easels, and grabbed one with his hands. He lifted it with little difficulty, and brought it over to where the paint supplies were, before setting it on the floor.

Damian snapped his fingers, summoning a large black bag that he then placed gently on the floor. He opened it, and took out a half-finished painting, setting it on the easel in front of him. He then grabbed a few stools, and set them next to the easel. Turning to the paint supplies, he grabbed a few brushes, some cups, and several paints. He filled the cups up with water at one of the sinks located in the room, and set them and the art supplies on the stools. After he set the brushes in one cup to soak, he snapped his fingers again, summoning his phone into his hand.

He typed in his password, and tapped on Folders. Scrolling down, he tapped on Music, and then scrolled some more till he found the playlist he was looking for, and tapped on it before he set the phone on the stool next to him.

As the music on the playlist began to play, he picked up a brush, and dipped it in paint before he turned his attention to the painting. With a smile, he started to paint.

 _(Instrumental intro)_

" _The day we met,_

 _Frozen I held my breath_

 _Right from the start_

 _I knew that I'd found a home for my heart_

 _Beats fast_

 _Colors and promises_

 _How to be brave?_

 _How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

 _But watching you stand alone?_

 _All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow."_

As the song played, Damian's brush gently stroked the painting, and he couldn't help but softly sing along, a happy tone in his voice.

" _One step closer_

 _I have died everyday waiting for you_

 _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

 _For a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more._

 _Time stands still_

 _Beauty in all she is_

 _I will be brave_

 _I will not let anything take away_

 _What's standing in front of me_

 _Every breath_

 _Every hour has come to this_

 _One step closer_

 _I have died everyday waiting for you_

 _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

 _For a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more._

 _And all along I believed I would find you_

 _Time has brought your heart to me_

 _I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more._

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _Ohh_

 _One step closer_

 _I have died everyday waiting for you_

 _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

 _For a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more._

 _And all along I believed I would find you_

 _Time has brought your heart to me_

 _I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more."_

As the song finished and another one started, Damian changed paints, and continued with his art. His smile grew as he neared completion, his excitement growing as well.

Once he had finished painting, he stopped the music, and took a few steps back, admiring and examining his art. Satisfied with it, he snapped his fingers again, making his phone disappear, before he brought the used brushes and cups over to a sink and started to clean them for several minutes. He hummed a little tune while he dried them and placed them back on their shelves along with the paints, before putting the stools back against the wall.

He then turned his attention back to his painting.

'It's perfect!' He thought as he looked at it with a large smile. He carefully took it off the easel, and set it gently on top of the black bag, before placing the easel back in the corner.

He then went back over to the now dry painting, and picked it up. He looked at it with a smile, before he carefully put it back into the bag. He went over and opened the doors, and then turned off the lights, before looking at the bag in his hands.

'She's gonna love this!'

With that thought in mind, Damian snapped his fingers, making the bag disappear, before he floated from the dark room with a smile plastered on his face.

* * *

 _ **Three days later…**_

Damian ignored the weird looks everyone was giving him as he walked through the hallways. They all stared at the sheet-covered rectangular object he was protectively holding to his side with a mix of confusion and curiosity.

"Hey Lenny! Hey Vinny!" Damian called out to the twin grey wolves with a wave and a grin.

They waved back and Lenny asked, "What do you have under that sheet Damian?"

Damian blushed and waved it off as he went over to them. "Nothing you need to know about Lenny," He replied in a low tone.

"It's for Kayla, isn't it," Vinny said with a grin.

"How did you-?! I mean, what are you talking about?" Damian said with an uneasy look. "Who said it was for Kayla?"

Vinny and Lenny gave knowing grins.

"You just did," Vinny replied, causing Damian to groan in frustration.

"Just…don't tell anyone about this, okay?" He asked them.

The wolves just grinned at him, and nodded, causing him to sigh.

"See ya later," He said with a wave as he continued down the hall. The twins watched him go, before turning to each other with worried looks.

"Hope Zill doesn't get mad at him for doin' this," Vinny said to Lenny, who nodded.

"Yeah. Zill's been getting more possessive of Kayla lately," Lenny said as they watched Damian walk away.

Damian clutched the object closer to him as he went down the hall, not wanting it to accidentally get damaged. He sighed with relief and a smile upon spotting Kayla in the distance, facing away from him as she leaned against a locker. His smile disappeared when he saw Zill, her _boyfriend_ , approach her and wrap her up in his arms. He quietly sighed sadly when he saw Kayla eagerly and lovingly hug him back. Now, Damian didn't **hate** Zill: he just didn't like the fact that he was Kayla's boyfriend. He didn't really even know what she saw in the guy. He was secretly a jerk to everyone else besides Jack, Kayla, and the teachers. But the only reason no one spoke up about it was because they feared what he might do to them, so Kayla was none the wiser about Zill's true nature.

He continued approaching them though, determined to give Kayla his gift he had made for her.

"Hey Zill," Damian greeted him with a forced smile, catching their attention as they stopped the hug. Kayla gulped as she instinctively moved closer to Zill, fearful of Damian.

"Oh, hey Damian," Zill said with a faint roll of his eyes, and a hint of annoyance in his voice. "What do you want now? To harass us some more?"

Damian shook his head. "No, I'm here to give something to Kayla," He replied, turning to the scared kangaroo.

"Kayla," He started, inwardly sighing when he saw her flinch upon saying her name. "I um…made this for you," He continued, placing the rectangular object in front of him and pulling the sheet off.

It was a painting!

Kayla couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in surprise, while Zill just sighed unhappily and in frustration. But before Kayla could get a good look at it, Zill frowned at Damian, and took the painting forcefully from him. He'd had enough of this.

"Zill!" Kayla cried, looking at him with shock on her face.

"Zill! Give it back!" Damian yelled at him, reaching for the painting.

"No!" He cried back at Damian, emerald green flashing through his eyes. "You need to learn a lesson!" Kayla put her ears back in terror…of _Zill_. "This…painting!" He spat as he looked at it in his arms, blocking Kayla's view of it. "Is just another way of you trying to get Kayla from me!"

"No!" He yelled back, his eyes watering black tears that threatened to spill. "It's not!"

"Yes it is!" Zill shouted, catching the attention of other students in the hallway. "You're gonna learn here and now that Kayla will **never** love you!" Zill cried as he raised his foot over the painting. "She belongs to **me**!"

"STOOOP!" Damian pleaded, ears drooping.

' _ **RRIIPP!**_ '

' _ **CRUNCH!**_ '

Damian felt his heart break when Zill stomped on his painting, tearing a large hole in it and crushing part of the frame.

Zill kicked it away, causing his heart to break even more, before he looked at Damian and said, "Now go away! And never bother us again!"

Black tears streamed down his face, and he nodded as he turned and ran away, tears flying off his face as he ran sobbing.

Zill grinned as he watched Damian run off, before he turned to Kayla, expecting her to be happy he got rid of Damian. Instead, she was looking at him with tears in her eyes, holding a hand to her mouth.

"What's wrong angel?" He asked with slight worry. She opened her mouth to respond, but thought better of it, and hopped over to the gift laying on the floor.

Kayla picked up the damaged painting, and started hopping after Damian, following the small black puddles of tears on the floor.

"Kayla!" Zill cried out, running after her and grabbing her arm. "Where are you going?!" She yanked her arm away from him, and stared at him angrily, eyes filled with sadness.

"After Damian!" She spat back at him, causing him to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"What? Kayla, angel, you're not making any sense," He said as he reached out to place a hand on her shoulder.

"No, **you're** the one not making sense Zill!" She yelled at him. "And don't touch me!" She added, batting his hand away.

"How am I not making sense?" He asked her.

She gritted her teeth in frustration before she growled out, "You're treating me like I'm not even a person Zill! You said I 'belong to you,' like I'm some sort of item! Is that what I am to you?"

"No way Kayla!" Zill lied, waving his arms in front of him. "That's not what you are to me!"

"Liar!" Sahara yelled out as she approached him, causing him to stiffen in fear. "You've told plenty of us that you view dating Kayla as a status symbol and that you don't really love her! Am I right everyone?"

"Yep!"

"You sure are Sahara!"

"100 percent right!"

Kaya felt more tears pour down her cheeks upon hearing the truth. Zill never truly loved her. It broke her heart.

Addison then came up to Kayla, who was crying as she clutched the painting close to her body. "Kayla, I just wanted you to know that…that Damian doesn't view dating you as a status symbol. Nor does he view you as a piece of property. I just wanted to tell you that before you go after him," He told her, causing her eyes to widen as she nodded, sniffing as she rubbed the tears out of her eyes.

"Y-Yeah," She replied shakily, before she looked at Zill with sadness mixed with anger. "Zill, we're done!" She stated before she started hopping away, following the trail of black puddles on the floor.

Zill frowned and crossed his arms as he looked away from her. "Good riddance, bitch," He said, causing the other students to look at him with frowns/anger, before they all left, leaving him alone in the hallway.

* * *

As she followed the trail, she realized that she hadn't gotten a good look of the painting, and stopped. She put a hand behind the torn canvas, and held it together so she could see the whole image.

An angelic being filled most of the painting, standing on a white cloud with others behind it. Kayla realized with a small smile that the being was her! Typical for Damian to compare her to an angel. She continued to look at the painting, and noticed something else in it. In the bottom right corner, a being that looked extremely similar to Damian was standing to the side of everyone else, iron bars separating it from her and everyone else.

'Why did Damian put that in this?' She thought with an arched eyebrow as she moved on, and then saw the carved inscription on the bottom of the elegant frame. She looked at it closer, and her eyes widened in surprise.

It read, _"To Kayla, the one I can never be with."_

Kayla felt a lump form in her throat as she reread the inscription. "'The one I can never be with?' What _exactly_ does Damian mean by that?" She asked aloud as she looked at the painting again. "I'll ask him when I find him."

With that, she resumed following the trail, it leading her out the school and through the courtyard, which was packed with students who were leaving. She weaved her way through the crowd, holding the painting close to her as she kept her eyes on the trail. She followed it out of the courtyard and towards a lone tree on a small hill.

As she got closer to the tree, she heard sobbing, which caused her ears to droop. She stopped hopping, and started walking slowly towards the tree, not wanting to disturb Damian. She could see part of his body, it trembling as sobs raced through his body. He didn't hear her arrive due to being too focused on the sobs. Finally, she arrived at the tree, and watched sadly as black tears dripped from his hands that were covering his face.

After a few minutes, the sobs subsided into hiccups, and Damian sniffed a few times and wiped his tear-streaked face with his arm.

She made her move.

"Damian?" She said, causing him to look up at her with a shocked expression.

"K-Kayla?" He asked with a slight stutter due to the shock. "W-what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Zill?" As he said his name, he felt anger and sadness. Anger at what Zill had done, and sadness that Kayla wouldn't be able to see his painting now.

She shook her head. "No. We broke up," She replied, causing his eyes to widen.

"You broke up?" He asked her incredulously. She nodded, causing him to look down with a sad look. "I'm sorry."

"There's no need to be sorry!" She cried, startling him. "Sorry!" She apologized, before she continued. "It turned out that Zill didn't actually love me." With that, she looked down sadly, her eyes getting slightly watery as her heart ached.

"WHAT!?" Damian cried out in anger, startling her. "He didn't love you!? Oh, he's in so much trouble now!" He gritted his teeth at that, and growled.

"Damian!" She shouted, placing her hand on his shoulder, causing him to look up at her. "It's okay. There's no need for more trouble." He sighed, and nodded as he relaxed his muscles.

"Sorry," He apologized, causing her to smile a bit.

"It's fine," She replied, staring at him for several seconds.

Suddenly, she remembered the painting, and the burning questions she had about it. "Damian," She said to him as she sat down, setting the painting on their laps. "What does this painting represent?"

Damian stared at the painting for what seemed like hours, before he replied. "The painting," He began, taking in a shaky breath before letting it out. "It represents how I see you and me."

She smiled. "You see me as a beautiful angel?" She asked as she gestured to the angel in the painting, already knowing the answer. He blushed at the question, and nodded, causing her to smile even more.

"Yeah," He replied. "You're gorgeous, Kayla."

Now it was her turn to blush, and she replied, "Thank you Damian." Her blush rapidly faded as she then pointed at the caged creature in the painting. "And that?"

Damian sighed. "That represents me. The bars represent the things that prevent me from being with you," He replied.

"Oh," She said, not sure how to respond.

He continued. "Zill was one of those things, but he's now out of the picture. Another is our friends. Not to mention society and our families," He said, causing her to tilt her head.

Noticing her confusion, he elaborated. "Society doesn't really like demons. How would they react to a relationship involving a demon? Same thing with our families. Your family is Christian. No way would they be okay with you dating a demon! My family? I don't know how they would react to such a thing."

He looked at the painting and sighed sadly.

Kayla sat there in thought as she looked at the painting. Damian had made several good points. But there was one thing he didn't take into account.

"Well, we can worry about that stuff if and when the time comes," She said as she wrapped an arm around Damian, causing him to stiffen in shock.

He turned to her with wide eyes, and stared at her for several seconds before he asked, "W-what are you saying?"

She giggled, causing his heart to beat slightly faster. "What I'm saying is that we could try dating," She said with a smile, causing his jaw to drop. 'Why did I say that!?' She thought. Her mind pulled up several images of Damian, each one different from the one before it. 'He is rather cute,' She thought absentmindedly, before it clicked in her mind. 'Oh my God! I've been unconsciously in love with Damian!'

"Are you serious!?" He replied with shock in his voice. "B-but what about the others? What about your parents!?"

She shook her head. "The others will have to adjust. As for my parents, we can worry about that if dating works out for us," She replied.

He stared at her for a few seconds, and then said with an uncertain look, "Well, alright."

She smiled, and pulled him closer to her, feeling his soft fur against her body. It was rather nice. "Great!" She replied happily, causing him to smile in return.

Damian and Kayla leaned against each other with smiles on their faces, a broken painting in their laps as they watched the world around them.

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 **Well, this was a nice oneshot wasn't it? It was fun writing it!**

 **If you guys are confused at all about the breakup, basically when Zill said she belong to me, he wasn't saying it in a loving way. He was saying it in a 'I own her' way.**

 **The song was "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri. She owns it. The playlist you are looking for is on Youtube, and is called "Songs to paint to."**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **PuzzleMaster1998 signing off!**


End file.
